The Shadow Conspiracy
by Skijarama
Summary: A year after Malefor, the king of Warfang is Murdered, and Spyro and Cynder are blamed for the crime. With almost everyone working against them, Spyro and Cynder Must rely on themselves to survive, All in the shadow of the Wyvern, Zelas. UPDATE: 6/16/2012: This story in on hiatus. Sorry.
1. Prologue

**A few things before we get rolling.**

**1. This has NOTHING to do with the Spirit gathering. It is its own thing, and a different sequel to Dawn of the Dragon from the spirit gathering.**

**2. Expect spelling errors/grammer errors. Yes, i spell checked it, but i'm not perfect.**

**3. Feedback, as long as its positive, or constructive, is welcome. It can help me to do better in the future.**

**Now, lets get to the good stuff.**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

Warfang Castle loomed over the city named after it, casting an eerie shadows as the moons struck it, making half the city pitch dark. Inside said castle, Zanatus, King of Warfang rested, dying. His old age had finally caught up to him. At his side, his one and only son, Meinsar. "Father..." Meinsar whispered. Zanatus looked to his son.

"Son, listen to me." Zanatus coughed for a moment, then continued. "My time is done. But Warfang still needs a king." Zanatus told him. Meinsar remained quiet. "I know you have what it takes... I trust you, my son, to rule this kingdom fairly, and justly." Zanatus rested a paw on his shoulder. Meinsar rested his paw on his Fathers paw.

"you have my word, Father." Meinsar replied quietly. Zanatus smiled.

"That's my boy..." He said. Zanatus began to close his eyes. "Father!" Meinsar said. But it was too late. Zanatus' hand fell free, and struck the floor. Meinsar stared at the body for some time. Slowly he turned away. "You have my word, I will protect this city..." And with that, Meinsar left the sleeping chamber. He walked the halls for some time, trying to figure out what exactly he was to do.

Eventually, he returned to his own chamber. He lay down on his bed. He wouldn't cry,. He had to be strong. His Father had entrusted him with the safety and fair rule over Warfang, and by the ancestors he would deliver. But tomorrow would be the time for that. For now, he merely rested, waiting for daylight so he could inform the public of Zanatus' death.

At long last, morning did come. Then noon. Meinsar stood, deciding not to wallow in his self pity. He exited the chambers, and went to prepare the formal statement.

_That afternoon..._

Meinsar walked out onto the balcony from which he would make his statement. He saw the many Dragons of Warfang below him. He took a steadying breath, and spoke. "Dragons of Warfang, Im afraid that i have... rather sad news." There was some whispering amongst the crowds. "Zanatus, our king, passed away last night."

"I understand that many of you question my ability to take his place, as he entrusted me with, but I want each and every single one of you to rest easy, and know that While I may not be able to replace my father, I can at least do my best to keep you safe." He said. He paused, and continued. "I cant promise anything. I cant promise a new age of technology, I can't promise an indestructible fortress as your home, I cant even promise I'll be as fair a ruler as my father was."

"I can, however, promise you this; I will do everything in my power to keep you all safe, and happy within the walls of this city. Malefor may be gone, but that doesn't change the fact that there is still a great deal of evil in our world. And it wont stop. It is beyond my power to remove said evil, but I can at least safeguard you from it... I hope that I prove myself worthy of your loyalty in the coming days. That is it, thank you..." And with that, he slowly retreated back into the castle.

Watching all of this unfold, Had been a figure in the shadows. Not a dragon, a Wyvern. He chuckled quietly to himself as the new king re-entered the castle. He had a plan, a perfect plan. One to exact his ultimate vengeance. It was all taking shape in his mind. Such a broken fool will be easy to manipulate, and the Purple dragon will fall because of it, The figure thought. It was a perfect plan, he decided. The purple dragon would be dead within a month If fall went well.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was the following morning, And the birds were chirping. Spyro opened his eyes as light streamed into them. He lay atop a high plateau, overlooking the valley of Avalar. Almost a whole year had passed since Malefors defeat at the core. Spyro slowly stood, and stretched. Looking around, he spotted Cynder down near the river.

She seemed to be trying to catch some fish. Spyro observed her for a moment, then flew down to join her. "Hows goes the hunt?" Spyro asked as he landed not far away. Cynder turned to him, just as a fish flew past where her face used to be. She looked down and grumbled. "I've caught one fish." She replied, obviously not very impressed with herself.

Spyro smiled, and approached. "Let me try." He said. Cynder backed off. Spyro sat, waiting patiently, not budging an inch. Finally, after severla minute,s he snapped down, and retracted his head with a rather large fish in it. Cynder chuckled. Spyro walked up to her, and dropped it to her feet. "Its all about patience." Spyro said.

"I can see that." Cynder said in reply, Impressed with the size of the fish. Spyro looked to it. "you ate yours, I take it?" he asked.

"Yeah, but it was more bone than meet." She replied. Spyro chuckled slightly. Then took the fish back into his mouth, and made his way to the cover of some trees. Cynder followed, and the two lay down in the shadow of the tree, to enjoy their breakfast. Spyro and Cynder ate in quiet for awhile, just enjoying themselves.

"Hey, what's that?" Cynder asked. Spyor looked up. There was something coming towards them .It was a dragon, blue in color, and at least a young adult. It came to a landing in front of them. "You must be Spyro." he said.

"Yes, and whoa re you? And how did you find us?" Spyro asked.

"I was merely told to come to this valley to deliver to you two a message." he fished around in a bag at his side.

"A message?" Cynder asked. The blue draogn pulled out a not,e and passed it to spyro. "It is for your and Cynders eyes only." the blue dragon then gave a bow. "It has been an honor." and with that, he turned, and took to the skies. Spyro looked to Cynder, and opened the note.

It read as follows:

_To the purple Dragon, Spyro, and the black Dragoness, Cynder._

_I send to you this message because i require your aid. Recently, my father, Zanatus, passed away. Zanatus was the king of Warfang. Howeve,r wah tw eused to believe was a simply case of old age, has turned out to be far worse. As it so happens, he was poisoned in a manner most foul. However, we cannot identify the poison ourselves, and without that information, we are incapable of tracking down the killers. We request your presence at Warfang castle, to aid in the search for the killers. Cynder can identify the poison, and Spyro can enact the execution. You don't have to come if you don't want to, but I implore you, help me avenge my fathers death._

_Sincerely,_

_-King Meinsar._

Spyro lowered the note, and turned to Cynder. "It seems the new king of warfang is summoning us." he told her.

"What for?" Cynder asked.

"apparently, the last king was murdered. He wants us to help investigate. He thinks that your ability to use poison may help you identify the poison that killed him.." Spyro explained, and looked back to the note. Something wasn't right about this. He could feel it.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Within the next few hours, Spyro and Cynder made their choice. They would go. They didn't really have any supplies they needed, so they left immediately. They took flight in the evening, and proceeded from the valley to a road just on its rim. Form there, they went on foot. As they walked, there was an odd silence around them. Spyro seemed a little concerned.

Cynder noticed this, and gave him a questioning look. He didn't seem to notice. "Spyro, What's wrong?" she asked him. Spyro looked up.

"huh? Oh, sorry. I was just lost in thought I guess..." He looked back down.

"About what?" Cynder asked.

"about this murder. King Zanatus had one of the most powerful guard forces around. Who could get past them? It makes me think it may have been someone on the inside, which worries me a bit." Spyro said.

"you raise a good point... Still, try not to stress yourself over it." Cynder smiled at him. He smiled back. Suddenly, they heard yelling up ahead. Looking, they saw a band of reptilian fighters trying to guard a turned over wagon against a giant scorpion. The scorpion suddenly lashed out and struck one of the warrior sin the gut with its tail.

Spyro immediately dashed forth, and sent a stream of electricity into the scorpion. The scorpion turned to him, and struck with its tail. Spyro dodged, and sent a blast of Ice into its tail joints, causing it to lock up. Then, Cynder swooped in, and turned into a puff of dark shadows, which drilled through the scorpion, sending blood flying every which way.

Cynder reformed, and she and Spyro approached the two reptiles. "Thank you, dragons, thank you. You saved my life." the reptile said.

"Not a problem. I'm sorry about your friend." Spyro said.

"I appreciate your sympathy." the reptile turned to the overturned wagon. "Can you help me with this?" he asked.

"Sure." Cynder replied. She and Spyro got to the other side, and pushed it back up. "I appreciate the help, my friends." The reptile said. He looked tot he two.

"Your very welcome." Spyro said. "Now, we should be getting on our way. We still have a ways to go."

"Wait." the reptile said.

"Yeah, what is it?" Cynder asked. The Reptile searched through his satchel,and soon pulled out a vile. "I believe i owe you something. Take this, it is a potent poison. Designed specifically for reptilian assassins use. Grease it on your teeth or claws, and when you strike an enemy, they will die quickly." Spyro eyed the reptile questioningly.

"I'm going to have to-" Spyro did not get to finish speaking, as suddenly, a turquoise dragon jumped out of the nearby trees, and tackled the reptile to the ground. The dragon was clad in the armor of a warfang patrol. Three others suddenly swooped down from over head,p and encircled Spyro and Cynder. "'What's the meaning of this!" Spyro snapped. One of the four spoke.

"Spyro? Cynder? Your in alignment with them?" He asked, this one was more of an emerald color.

"With who?" Cynder asked.

"dont play dumb with us!" the turquoise one snapped. "We saw you trading poison with outlaws!"

"We were doing no such thing. We saved him form a Scorpion, and were about to move on our way." Spyro argued.

"Look, Spyro. I have no want to take you in, but I am under orders to take in anyone who had any interaction of any sort with poison dealers. Even you. You will be given a fair trial, and if your story is true, you have nothing to fear." The emerald dragon said. Spyro looked to Cynder then back.

"Fine, we'll come along."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Spyor and Cynder followed the Dragons. Thye had exited the forested areas of Avalars region, and into the desolate landscape around Warfang. Spyro looked around. He had never really gotten a good look at it during the siege. Dead grass, light brown dirt, and countless cliffs and rock formations. Cynder came up next to him. "you doing Ok?" She asked.

"Yeah." Spyro replied. "I just can't shake this bad feeling... Like something horrible is going to happen, and soon." They rounded a corner in the road, which twisted around a mangled rock formation, which oddly resembled a a twisted and malformed dragons claw. And there was warfang. Still a ways in the distance, but clearly massive and grand.

They continued for some time, before arriving at the gates. The guards at the gate traded hushed words with the patrol that took Spyro and Cynder captive. After a moment, the gates swung open. Spyro and Cynder were directed through still battered, but now crowded streets. Cynder and Spyro paid it no mind. Finally, they arrived at the castle. There was a door off to the side in the courtyard.

As they followed the four Dragons down, they realized this was the dungeon. As they moved towards one of the larger cells, a dark scaled Dragon, even darker than Cynder approached. He was old, and looked incredibly weary. "Fetch us some brace,s will you?" the emerald Dragon said. Without speaking, the black dragon skulked off.

"Braces?" Cynder asked.

"Yes, It is protocol for any Dragon bearing special abilities who are locked in here, to where a special brace that prevents them form harnessing their spirit energy." One of the other Dragons, this one more of a yellowish orange said. The black Dragon returned a few moments later. He handed them two braces. They glowed green.

Spyro looked to Cynder. She looked scared. Something had her spooked. Maybe it was the thought of captivity? Spyro doubted that, somehow. The were innocent, so they should be out pretty quickly. Something else had her scared. "here we are." The Emerald Dragon took Cynders paw, and slipped the brace on. It then tightened to the point that Cynder could not remove it, without being uncomfortably tight.

They did the same for Spyro, and ushered them into the cell. The creaking gate was shut, bolted and locked. Cynder went to a far corner and sat down. She was trembling slightly. Spyor walked up to her. "You ok?" he asked. Cynder shook her head.

"No, Spyro. I am not Ok. I can feel something emanating from these braces... something familiar." Cynder looked at the ebony colored brace with fear in her eyes. Spyro looked a this.

"I don't feel anything." He said.

"Because you've barely been touched by Malefor's powers. I was his slave for almost your entire childhood, remember?" Cynder said. "This thing... It radiates with the same magic that was used to force me to serve Malefor. And that bound us by that chain." She looked to Spyro. "I don't think this was a mistake that we were imprisoned." Spyro looked at her.

"Let's not worry too much. Maybe your being paranoid?" He tried to reassure her, though inside he knew it wouldn't really work.

"Perhaps..." Cynder said, sounding like she didn't believe it. Spyro came up o her and gaze her a quick nuzzle.

"We'll be fine. Dont you worry." He smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"As long as im with you, that's what matters." Cynder said.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Cynder gazed out the solitary window at the full moons. Spyro was sleeping peacefully by her side. She sighed and looked to the floor, deep in thought. That's when she heard it. She recognized it. It was the sound of a Wyvern moving across cold stone. The scraping of the wings, which acted as their front legs, and the clicking of claws.

She got up to try and get a peek at this Wyvern, but saw not. Instead, she heard the sound of a gate opening. "Wake up, Lizard." She heard the Wyvern say. The voice was familiar to her, but she couldn't put her paw on it.

"Wha... Who are you?" She ehard the Lizards voice reply.

"Never you mind. I've got some questions that you should be more concerned with." The Wyvern replied.

"And what could I possible know that you would want to me to share?" The lizard sounded almost mocking, and rather confident. Then came a loud, long sounding magical shriek. And the Lizard screamed in agony.

"Don't play dumb. I know you dealt the poison that killed Zanatus. And I want to know who you gave it to." The Wyvern replied. Cynder got sudden chills, and a sense of fear engulfed her. She remembered that some Wyverns used to serve Malefor, and some of those that did boasted incredible mind based abilities. She turned to Spyro, and nudged him sharply.

"Spyro, get up!" She whispered. he popped his eyes open.

"What... What's wrong?" Spyro stood up groggily.

"Listen..."Cynder replied quietly, and Spyro did indeed listen. 'Who.. Who are you!" they heard the Lizard weep in pain."

"you know me as Advisor Zelas, Now answer me!" the shriek renewed, and the Lziard cried out, his agonized screams gradually reducing to a quiet whimper.

"P-p-p-purple... Dragon... I gave the poison to a purple dragon..." The lizard said. Cynder turned her gaze to Spyro. "What? Impossible, The king was murdered a few days aog, and we only got here earlier today." He said quietly.

"A purple dragon? I find that hard to believe. You'd best start telling the truth." The shrieking noise was beginning to build up again.

"I am! Please! I gave it to a Purple dragon, young. He said something about a 'Partner'. I swear, that's all I know! I was merely contracted to Deliver, not as questions!" The shrieking died down.

"I see. You have been most helpful. But regardless, you were instrumental in the Kings death. Your execution is to be held... Right now." the Wyvern suddenly cackled, as the sounds of a head pounding against stone was heard.

"What are you doing to me! Stop this! Please!" The lizards screams began to turn into pained cries, then agonized whimpers, and finally, a particularly loud crack echoed throughout the dungeon, and there was silence. Spyro was visibly trembling. The sound of a cell door opening was heard, and The Wyvern left the dungeon.

Cynder turned to Spyro. "What's going on, Spyro?" She asked.

"I don't know... But this isn't right. I never traded poison with a lizard or anyone. That... What was that?"

"A Wyvern. Close cousins to Dragons." Cynder replied. "Zelas..." She muttered. Then, a light went off in her head.

"Zelas!" She suddenly exclaimed.

"Who?" Spyro asked. Cynder looked at him.

"There was once a sect of Wyverns who helped Malefor master his many abilities over a weakened mind. Zelas was amongst them, and... Her served me Personally for a time. And HE is the one who just killed that prisoner. I know his voice, and his methods. He is a master of manipulation, warping others minds to make them believe things that aren't real." Cynder bowed her head.

"So... He's seeking revenge against us?" Spyro asked.

"It's all I can think of." Cynder replied.

"Then we need to get out of here." Spyro replied. "If he is looking to avenge Malefor, than I doubt that whatever he has planned is as simple as letting us rot in a cell." Spyro looked out the window.

"But with these braces, we can't hope to get out." Cynder said. Spyro looked down. She was right.

Zelas approached Meinsar, whom awaited patiently in the courtyard. "I've found the info you seek." He said.

"good. Who murdered my father?" Meinsar asked.

"A Pair of dragons within the walls of the dungeon..." Zelas smirked, and told of the lizard, and how he spoke of Spyro and Cynder. Zelas left out the torture details. By the end, Meisnar was awestruck. "Spyro? He did this?"

"Not alone. I can only imagine that he was feeling a rather bit... under appreciated. There's no way to tell for sure, but I think he intended to overthrow the thrown, and take it for himself." Zelas smirked. Meinsar was about to retort, when his mind twinged.

"It makes sense, I suppose..." He muttered.

"Our course of action, Milord?"

"we need to gather more evidence before an execution can be made. See if you can find any witnesses of this. You're a good friend, Zelas. I hope you wont let me down." Meinsar said.

"Never would I let you down, Milord." Zelas said, backing slowly into the shadows. This was too easy...


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Cynders eyes slowly opened. The sun had risen. She stood, stretched, and looked to Spyro. He was sleeping, though clearly not peacefully. With the events of last night, who could blame him? Cynder sat down for some time, pondering her situation. Then, she heard steps. Thew black dragon from before, Led by a Blue dragon rounded the corner.

"Cynder, correct?" the blue dragon asked.

"That's me." Cynder stood.

"Come with me. King Meinsar has called for your trial soon." he said. He motioned to the black dragon. "Open it." he said. The black dragon inserted a key, and the gate creaked open. Cynder hesitated. With the events of last night, and her knowledge of Zelas, What would happen to her? She figured she would speak, but not now.

She exited the cell, ad the gate swung closed. 'Cynder!" She pause,d and turned around. Cyndser came up to the gate. "What's happening?" He asked. Cynder bowed her head.

"She is going to her 'trial', Spyro. You wait here." The blue dragon said. Spyro glared a thim, but made no further comment.

Cynder was led outside, and was led around for a few minutes. As they went, Cynder began to question the blue dragons sense of direction. But it was not lnog before that concern was silenced. He knew where they were going, just refused to acknowledge the truth of the matter. It was a square. An execution site. She gulped a the site.

There were dozens of dragons all around, muttering to themselves. Cynder was led to a guillotine. She then saw the Wyvern, Zemas. He stood, looking confident, and content. "There's our guest..." He said in a raised tone. The dragons quieted, and turned their gaze forwards. Cynder was brought next to the Guillotine, and chained to it.

Zemas approached her. "My my, look at you... Such a grown young dragon." he smirked at her.

"Get out of my face, You waste of life." Cynder snarled quietly in his face.

"Feisty as always..." Zemas laughed quietly, and turned to the crowds. "Greetings, people of Warfang. We have called you here today, for one reason. The murderers of King Zanatus has been found, and are to be put to justice. I know that this may seem impossible..." he paused, as though unused to the info himself. Cynder knew better.

"But Apparently, Cynder, here, Is the killer. And Worked with Spyro to complete the task-"

"Liar." Cynder said simply. Zemas turned to her.

"Am I?" he asked.

"Yes, you are. I know you Zemas, don't you dare try to hide yourself form these people. I know how you once served Malefor, and would love to see me and Spyro dead as retribution." Cynder snarled.

Zemas chuckled.

"You must be kidding. Me, Serve Malefor? I am no fool." Zemas turned to the crowd, and Cynder felt reverberations in the air. Cynder snarled. He was working his magic, warping their perceptions to believe him. And she was powerless to stop him. "Dragon's of Warfang, I ask of you, who has an account of witnessing Cynder, or Spyro, before yesterday?"

In the next few minute,s a few Dragons came forward. One detailed that he was a hutner, who spotted Spyro making the dealings with the poison dealer. The other two claimed to have seen Cynder, though one was unsure if it was her, or just a look-alike in the darkness of the night. Cynder glared at Zemas. "I think that's about enough." he said.

"They're wrong." Cynder said. "I only arrived here yesterday afternoon."

"And yet, I could feel a presence in the castle the night of the poisoning. Everyone knows I am an adept mage, and I sense the same presence from you now. Unmistakeable. And im not the only one. Other mages have too." Zemas looked to the castle."Now, do you have any evidence against the charges of treason, and murder of royalty?"

Cynder didn't speak, she was trying hard to find a way out of all of this. "No? Very well. Put her in." Zemas stood back. Cynder felt a paw on her neck, and it suddenly guided her to the guillotine. Her head came to a rest.

Spyro watched from his window, and gasped when he saw Cynder walking into the execution site. "What is Cynder doing down there!" he asked.

Spyro tried to bend the bars, but it was no good. He saw her head be placed in the blades path. "No.." he choked on his words. "Cynder..."

"CYNDER!"

And the blade fell...

* * *

><p>Yup, Manipulation stories are had to have make sense. This chapter was likely the most annoying thus far, mainly cause of the fact that it was so hard for me, with so little experience in this field of genre, to have it all make any decent amount of sense.<p>

-Skijarama


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Am I dead...? _Wondered Cynder. She still had feeling in her limbs, and her body. And she wasn't viewing her decapitated body form the ground. Cynder began to see again, as she opened her eyes. Looking around, she realized she was on her back, amidst chaos. Dragons were running, screaming form the site, and she saw a dragon encased in green earth energy doing battle with Zelas.

Zelas flapped his wings, gaining altitude, only for the dragon to leap up, and bring him back down by the wings. Zelas, Snarling, suddenly breathed a torrent of flames into the dragons face. The dragon stumbled back, shaking his head violently. Cynder then saw the guillotine. It was in pieces. But her neck was twinging with pain. She lifted her head, and felt the back of it.

There was a scraping of missing flesh, but nothing serious. She turned her gaze back to the fight, Only to be met with a set of adult green dragon legs picking her up off of the ground, and carrying her into the distance. She struggled for a moment, then the dragon spoke. "Cynder, Stop. It's me." It said.

"Terrador?" Cynder asked as the light faded. It was indeed Terrador. She hadn't seen him in a year.

"Yes. I'm taking you to the new temple, south of warfang. The old one was destroyed when Malefor broke the world apart." He replied.

"What? But we have to go back! We have to rescue Spyro!" Cynder said.

"He's captive too?" Terrador asked. Cynder nodded. Terrador sighed. "I can;t go back yet. I know that Spyro means allot to you, he does to all of us, But I can't afford to let myself be seen launching a rescue attempt. I've already risked a great deal getting you out." Cynder sighed.

"I understand." She said.

Terrador let Cynder fly on her own when she had regained her strengt,h and they flew southward for several minutes. Soon enough, the Temple was in sight. As they came to a landing, Cyril and Volteer came out. "Terrador! Cynder? What happened? You look so roughed up." Cyril said as they came down and landed.

"We need to talk. To the central chamber." Terrador ordered.

Meinsar snarled with irritation. "She escaped?" he asked. Zemas bowed his head.

"I am afraid so, Milord." Zemas said. He then looked up to Meinsar. "She seems to have been rescued by Terrador."

"Can nobody be trusted...?" Meinsar looked down.

"It would seem so." Zemas sounded disappointed.

"Very well... Listen, I am Friends with those guardians, I want to know what they're up to before I jump to any conclusions. Maybe they know something we don't." Meinsar said.

"Of course. But first, might I suggest that we move Spyro to a new location? There is the risk of Terrador or another Guardian coming to rescue him." Zemas said. Not all had gone to plan, but he could make this work...

"where would you recommend? I've not been otuside the region of warfang for some time now."

"Vellrock Castle. It is remote, and we can deal with Spyro there." Zemas said.

"Very well. Do as you will with that traitor." Meinsar commanded.

Spyro looked up from his cell. He saw Zelas rounding the corner with the black dragon. Spyro Snarled. "You bastard!" He snapped.

"I merely perform my duty to my King." Zemas smirked, and Spyro suddenly fell to the ground, the shrieking suddenly started in his head. He screamed. The pain was unimaginable. "Now, Come with me." The gate swung open, and Spyro passed out.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"This can not be happening." Cyril grumbled irritatedly at the story just delivered to him.

"It IS happening, Cyril. We cant ignore it." Volteer said, oddly calm.

"Volteer is right Cyril. We cant ignore this situation. But, we also cant shelter Cynder for too long. She is wanted, no doubt." Terrador replied. Cyril nodded.

"So, what are we supposed to do?" Cynder asked, walking up to the vision pool.

"First, we need to find somewhere safe for you Cynder. Somewhere where the enemy wont look, but where we can still contact you." Terrador said. Cynder bowed her head.

"I can't just wait. I want to help." She said at last. Then, her eyes darted to the vision pool. Something was coming to her. The others looked in as well. Cynder gasped. "Spyro!" She yelped. She saw Spyro. He was unconscious, and in a moving cage. It was being moved away from warfang, and to the north. "Cynder, don't keep us in suspense. What do you see?" Cyril asked.

"It's Spyro... Hes being moved away form Warfang at an alarming speed... I... I see a castle. Dark stones, surrounded by swampland. And..." Cynder paused. "Zemas..." She spat out the Wyverns name as though it were poisonous.

"Zemas, the Wyvern I battled back in Warfang?" Terrador asked.

"Yeah, that;s him." Cynders lips curled into a snarl. "Zemas is taking spyro to this castle. Its to the north." she finished. She then saw Spyros face, pained, looking sorry. His horn broken, and dried blood on his lip. He closed his eyes, and the vision faded. Cynder backed slowly away. "oh no... I need to find Spyro! Now!" She turned to Terrador. "I have no choice. Spyro will die if I don't!"

"Calm yourself Cynder. We'll think of something." Cyril assured her.

"I already have." Terrador stated with confidence. "Cyril, Volteer, Stay here and keep the politicians and armies at bay, make sure they don't view us as traitors. I am going with Cynder to this Castle, to save Spyro." He explained his plan, seeming to be confident in his decision.

"Are you sure that is wise, Terrador? I mean, you ARE our new headmaster, and if you are absent, they may think we are hiding something." Cyril countered.

"I am aware of the risks, but I am not a negotiator. We are not in a war, we are in the midst of a treacherous, great conspiracy, where a skilled warrior will play no true role until blood is spilled. I need someone with brain power, and negotiating skills. Something you two are good at, if you put your minds to it." Terrador explained.

"You can count on us Terrador." Volteer said. Cyril came up to Terrador, and handed him an odd pearl, foreign to Cynder. "We'll contact you if we need you. No go to it." Cyril said.

"Good luck, you two." Terrador turned to Cynder. "Time is against us. We should go." he said, Cynder nodded.

Spyros eyes slowly opened. The wheeled cage was moving quickly along a not-so beaten path. He looked around. They were in a swampy forest. Several Dragon soldiers were on either side of the cage, looking at Spyro with bewildered expressions. Spyros head was still ringing. He couldn't help but yawn, and when he did, he felt crust on the side of his head. He felt at it.

He pulled some of the crust from his head, and looked a tit. Dried blood. The shriek had been so loud he had bled. He looked around for the Wyvern. He was at the head. Zemas, seeming to hear the yawn, slowed down until he was side by side with the cart, then walked even with it. "I must say, I never anticipated the famed purple dragon, and savior of our word would aid in Zantus' Murder."

"You think I did that?" Spyro snarled.

"Not alone. you had a partner." Zemas looked at Spyro. "What drove you to assist in the kings death?"

"I should be asking you that." Spyro snarled. "Cynder told me all about you, Zemas."

"And what did she say?" Zemas grinned.

"you know fully well what was said, she told me the truth about You." Spyro snarled. "That you used to serve Malefor, that you want to avenge his sealing by killing us." Syor growled. Zemas burst out laughing.

"I am but the adviser, court wizard, and one of the finest warriors to My lord, King Meinsar. I suggest you watch your tongue." Zemas the smiled a vile smirk, and turned his eyes to Spyros.

Spyro lowered his head. "Cynder..." he muttered. He glared at Zemas, as the Wyvern skulked away.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Two nights later, crescent moons shown over the swampland. Cynder looked around as she soared through the air. It was miserable here. She knew very few creatures lived in this swamp, where the waters had been polluted by the not so far away castle. Even the air was nauseating. Mangled, twisted, and splintered trees dotted the landscape, like spikes that branched from themselves with even more.

'Tarrador! Do you see anything?' She called out.

"No, but Keep searching. I know the castle is around here somewhere!" Terradors voice echoed a few minutes later. Cynder looked down, and sighed. She turned her eyes this way and that, and still no sign of this Vellrock Castle they were searching for. As she rounded a small Plateau, she saw it. Even bigger then she remembered form her vision.

'Terrador! Look!" she called out. Terrador swooped down to her side, and landed. Peering at the dark-stoned castle, he nodded. 'That is our target alright..." He muttered.

"Do we have a plan?" Cynder asked. "Or should we just improvise like Spyro and I did so much?"

"There's a plan. Listen, Ill create a distraction, and keep their attention. Find an entrance, and take it. Get inside, and free Spyro. He should be in the dungeons." Terrador explained.

"Alright." Cynder turned to the castle. It had no thunder storm, but it had the same ominous feeling her now abandoned fortress had once had. She narrowed her eyes. _I'm coming, Spyro... _She thought. "I'll go first." Terrador announced, and took flight. Cynder watched him as he flew over the castle, and suddenly rolled up into a cannon ball shape, and smashed into the far side of the castle.

Dragons started to ascend towards the hole he had made, and then had to duck as he catapulted back out. Cynder took this chance, and flew in, low and slow. Within a few moments, she arrived at the man gate. Two dragon soldiers turned to face her. Before they could move, she sent a blast of fear energy at them.

They retreated from her. She went to the door that would allow her entrance, and smashed it down. She looked around. The last of the dragon Soldier shad just exited through the hole in the roof to fight Terrador. She quickly began to race down hallways, and down stairs, looking for the dungeons. It wasn't long before she came to what she assumed was her destination. A pitch dark hallway.

She picked up a lantern, hanging it from her lower jaw, and raced down the halls. "Spyro!" She called out. She raced for minutes, and no sign of him. She had began to fear she might be too late, when she heard a quiet whimpering in one of the cells. She turned her light to shine through the barred window. She saw Spyro, and as soon as light struck him, he shied away.

"Spyro! There you are!" She said with joy in her voice. She reared back, and busted down the door. But as she stepped in, she paused. Spyro was cowering away from her. "Spyro?" she asked. She then realized his condition. His leg was bent at an odd angle, and he had several bruises, scrapes, cuts, and slices on him. His body was covered with dry blood. One of his horns had been broken in half.

'What have they done to you-" Cynder was cut off.

"Stay away from me!" Spyro screamed, his voice trembling with fear and pain. He scooted away from her.

"Spyro, it's me." Cynder said. She slowly advance,d doing everything she could to not appear threatening.

"No, you're not! Your just another illusion, sent here to torture me! Aren't you! Their have been others... The real Cynder is dead..." Spyro was crying, hard. Trembling. Cynder slowly walked up to him. "Spyro..."

"I'm all alone... why don't you just kill me already? You've already taken everything else from me..." Spyro's voice quieted to a dim whisper. Cynder put the lantern down.

She slowly clsoed the gap between her and Spyro. Spyro looked at her, terror in his eyes. She smiled at him, and gently leaned in close to him, pressing the side of her head to his, A dragons sign of love and affection. "You're not alone..." Cynder said quietly. Spyro quieted himself, as Cynder gently hushed him.

She slowly pulled away, and smiled at him. "It's me, Spyro. I'm here." she said.

"I... I..." Spyro couldn't find anything to say.

"Come on, let's fix this leg, and get you out of here." Cynder examined Spyros leg. It was a simple popped joint. She placed her paws on it, and snapped it back into line. Spyro cried out, and sniffled slightly. Cynder carefully helped him to his feet, and led him out of the cell, picking up the lantern as they went.

Zelas Observed the fighting above Vellrock Castle. He cursed mildly, and began to focus. After a moment, Terrador looked around. He looked suddenly worried. In Terradors mind, the enemy number had just increased, and he couldn't fight quite this many. Of course, the enemy number was still the same.

Terrador made a choice. One which he would ultimately regret. He unleashed all of his energy in a single great fury blast.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**My apologies, i accidentally uploaded the wrong chapter. ... Here's the right one.**

* * *

><p>Cynder slowly guided Spyro down the halls. He was still having a hard time walking. but he was alive, that's what mattered. Then she felt a tremble in the floor beneath her. 'What?" she asked. Spyro looked at her.<p>

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Oh no... I think Terrador went overboard, we have to go! Now!" She was beginning to panic, and moved quickly, pulling Spyro with her. An earth quake was starting. They quickly rushed down the halls, as rock and stone began to fall. The tow dragons burst out into the main hall, and rushed for the exit. Spyro looked. "Daylight..." he muttered.

Ha hadn't seen daylight in almost 2 days. To him, it was a glimmering beacon of life, a sign of hope, and a way into the world he was missing so much. Cynder suddenly stopped, as a pillar landed in front of them. She grabbed Spyro and took flight, taking him with her. "We're almost out!" Cynder yelled. Then, something happened.

A light fixture fell from the roof, and struck the two dragons, sending them spiraling to the floor. Cynder was on her feet in moments, and helped Spyro up. Spyro was in a dizzy haze, moaning in pain. Cynder turned to the exit, and moved quickly. Just a few more feet. Spyro looked up. His eyes widened, and he suddenly placed a paw on Cynders rear, and pushed as hard as he could.

Cynder gasped at the sudden movement. Then her heart skipped a beat. She turned slowly around. Spyro was trapped under rubble. Only his head and upper body were visible. "Spyro!" She screamed, and rushed forward,s quickly moving stone and rubble away from him. "Cynder, its useless... My spines broken... I cant feel my legs... just go!"

"No way! I've come way too far to leave you now!" Cynder replied, digging at some of the rubble.

"I'm done... Just get out of here!" Spyor said, and tried to push Cynder away. She persisted.

"No way! Not in a million years would I leave you behind!... I need you, Spyro." Cynder was starting to cry. She wouldn't leave him again... How could she? Spyro rested a paw on her shoulder.

"Leave me, Cynder... Be out there, and _Live..." _Spyro realized his brace had broken, and so, he reared his head back, and suddenly, Cynder was blasted out of the castle door by a blast of explosive earth energy. Cynder quickly stood, and was about to rush back in, when the doorway collapse,d and her line of sight with Spyro was covered.

"SPYRO!" Cynder screamed out, long and mournful. She was about to shadow form under the debris, when she lost her footing form the shaking earth, and hit the ground. She then felt claws wrapping around her. She looked up, and saw Terrador, covered in minor injuries. He was carrying her away form the collapsing castle, and away form Spyro.

"Terrador! Let me go! You cant... I have to find Spyro!" Cynder struggled in his grip, and watched as the castle finished collapsing on itself. She stopped struggling, and just watched. The swamp around the castle was turning into a massive sinkhole, and the castle was sinking into it. She saw it no more, as they rounded a nearby Plateau.

Terrador set her down, and landed himself. He looked pained. Cynder stood up, slowly, trembling with fear, sadness, and grief. She didn't want the adrenaline to wear off. She didn't want to cry... She didn't want to be alone again. Whatever Terrador was saying, she could not hear it. She felt the grief beginning to flood her system.

"SPYRO!" She screamed out his name as though he would hear her, and come climbing back to her but it was no use. She screamed again, and again. But no purple dragon came. The dragon she loved... was dead.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Terrador could do little more then stare blankly at the black dragoness in front of him. She was still crying, and had refused to speak to him. He figured she was in shock over the incident. Terrador finally came up next to her, and sat down. "Cynder... I'm sorry about what happened to Spyro..." he said. Cynder simply stared forwards, ignoring him.

"But we cant waste any more time. You are not safe here, and we need to make you safe form Zemas."

"What's the point?" Cynder muttered. She slowly stood, and turned a furious glare on Terrador. "How could you do that! How could you unleash a fury blast while I was inside! While SPYRO was inside!" Cynder said, yelling at him, rage and grief filling her voice.

"I had no other choice, If I delayed in that move, I would have been overwhelmed, and quickly killed. I saw no other option, it was a risk I had to take. And I know, it did not turn out in our favor..." Terrador lowered his head shamefully. Cynder turned her head away from him. Terrador spoke again. "We don't have time to argue, Cynde.r we have to get back to the temple."

"I'm not going..." Cynder said.

"What?" Was all Terrador could say to that.

"you heard me, Terrador... Spyro is dead, and it's your fault. How can I go with you? Besides..." She lowered her head. "I have my own plans." A fire burned in her eye.

"You are going after Zemas, aren't you?" Terrador asked. Cynder simply nodded.

"Yes. I'll make the Wyvern suffer greatly." She growled out each word, with the deepest hatred Terrador had ever seen in her.

"It is your choice Cynder. I wish you luck." Terrador said. Cynder said nothing more, but turned away, and took flight. Terrador sighed, and pulled out the pearl the others had given him. He held it between two claws, and crushed it. The dust began to glow, and soon, he had a link to Cyril. "Cyril... I A coming home... The mission was a failure..."

"...Spyro is dead..."

Cynder just continued to fly, holding back tears. Rage filled her heart, along with grief, and remorse. She kept her eyes form the now sunken castle, and flew straight past it. She knew that Zemas could not have gotten far. He would likely be just on the edge of the swamp by now, which was not very far. She growled uncontrollably, and kept moving.

She flew over several cliffs, and high over dead trees. She soon spotted the edge of the swamp, and flew for it the ground gradually changed from squishy, to rock hard as she entered into the massive expanse of the warfang Wastes. A massive flat plain ,undisturbed by fog or cliffs or trees gave her a clear view for miles.

She Knew Zemas would have by now entered the rugged area, and proceeded on foot, to avoid detection. It would be his downfall. Cynder flew high overhead, as the clouds were particularly low today. She could use it as cover. After several minutes, she landed atop a high point. In the dakrnes sof the rising nigh,t she shadow formed, and observed the area.

She could feel his presence. She knew exactly where her former servant was. And now, He was her prey...


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Cynder awaited Zemas, hiding behind a rock above the trail. She ahd used some acidic poison to wear away at the rocks so that she could ambush him by sending a massive amount of stone falling towards him. She waited patiently, and finally, she heard the sounds of a Wyverns wings scraping against dirt and rubble.

She peered out, and spotted Zemas. He was clearly in a hurry. But Cynder could also tell that he was pleased with himself. His arrogant smile sent furious flames dancing about her head. She rested her paws on the stone, and awaited the Wyverns approach. She sensed him out,and felt him inch closer to position... NOW!

She pushed hard, and the stones supports split and cracked, and she knew Zemas heard it. With a final push, the massive stone formation fell towards the Wyvern below. The stone fell slowly at first, then quickly, and struck the ground, sending tremors everywhere. She quickly flew down, and checked the situation. Zemas had backed off, and was unharmed.

She came to a landing behind him. Zemas turned to face her. She could tell he was worried. She kenw Zemas' limits. His magic required time and focus, and he was no fighter. He would not be able to win if Cynder could keep her focus. "Zemas, Looks like I found you." Cynder smirked at the thought of what she would soon be doing to this Wyvern.

"So you have." Zemas said mildly. Cynder wasted no time, And charged. Zemas quickly lifted his wings as a shield, and Cynder plowed into him. Zemas was forced against the fallen stone, and Cynder was biting for his throat. Zemas quickly tilted his head down, and breathed a torrent of fire onto Cynders head.

Cynder recoiled from the heat, and backed off. Cyder openne dher mouth, and sent forht a blast of fear energy. Zemas leapt above the energy, and took flight. The energy struck the stone, and a deafening scream echoed out. Zemas landed behind Cynder, and charged. Cynder turned, and sliced his cheek with her tail, before driving the tip into his snout.

Zemas growled and stumbled back. Zemas sent forth another wave of flame,s which Cynder shadow formed under it. Zemas quickly took to the skies again, only for cynder to burst form the ground, and snatch his tail in her teeth. She pulled harshly down, and Zemas struck the dirt ground with enough force to crack the ground.

Cynder, Seeing victory inh er sight,s rushed for Zemas neck. But before she could reach it, The spike on the tip of Zemas' tail lashed forwards, and stabbed her back. She screamed in pain ,and was tossed back by the tails sudden movement. Cynder struggled to pick herself up. But her legs were not entirely responsive.

She figured he had glanced her spine. She finally managed to force herself to her feet. She lifted her head, and saw Zemas approaching. Snarling, Cynder sent a ball of venom at him. His long tail lashed out, and sliced it out the the air. _He's gotten more clever in his fighting tactics.._Cynder growled to herself.

"I am most impressed, Cynder. You haven't lost your touch. Still, It's over now." Zemas smirked at her. She was about to shadow form, when Zemas rushed forth, and bit his teeth deep into her neck. She let out a long scream, and he ripped his teeth free form he,r making long bleeding gashes. Cynder fell, her vision fading. "you have failed him, Cynder." Zemas said. Cynder looked up at him. "you vowed to avenge him, and now you are going to die, bleeding like a helpless, tortured dog." Zemas smiled. "you came so far.. for nothing." Zemas turned away form he,r and took flight.

She tried to claw after him, but her front legs were also unresponsive. She was going numb. She was starting to see thousands of stars, and her head was feeling as though it were not there. She began to feel sleepy. "Spyro..." She whimpered. Her head hit the ground. "I'm sorry..." She looked ahead, and she began to crawl. She knew she was going to die... their was nothing she could do to stop that.

Zemas had won. But in Cynders mind, it wasn't all bad. She was going to be spared the pain of carrying on in this world without Spyro. "I'm coming home..." She whispered. She crawled for several minutes, her body running purely on survival instinct. She couldn't care less. Finally, her body gave out, and all went dark. She thought that was it, that she had just died.

But little did she know, her journey would not be ending here...


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_One day ago, In a settlement deep in a forest._

Amarak, The green Dragon read over the note in his paw. He turned to the entrance of the pleasant little hut, as Loyran, another green Dragon, as well as being his son, entered with some meat in a sack held tightly in his mouth. He set it down on a table at the far end of the room ,and turned to his father. "What's our contract?" Loyran asked.

"Pretty simple. We merely need to deliver some good quality ingots to the smithy in Warfang castle." Amarak replied. These two were freelance craftsman, and deliverers. They were contracted to make something, and deliver it to someone. It wasn't always easy work ,but it made them a decent living in the settlement in which they made their home.

"Warfang, huh? When do we set out?" Loyran asked.

"Soon, Get some traveling supplies." Amarak replied, putting the letter away. Loyran nodded, and went to the back. He met his father out front, and began to load up the wagon that they used to carry their supplies. "Loyran, I want you to not talk to anyone when we reach Warfang." Amarak said.

"Why, father? Is something wrong there?" Loyran asked as his father got into positon, and began to move the wagon.

"I have heard form traveling merchants, of chaos in the streets, and of some kind of Conspiracy. I want to get in and out as fast as possible. So, No lollygagging, understand?"

"Yes, father. I understand." Loyran replied. They set out, and headed down the road. Soon enough, they hit the fork in the road. They took the path that would take them clear to Warfang. They walked for several hour,s and the forest around them slowly thinned out, turning to a large plain, gently dotted with trees.

After a time, they passed back into forested land, and soon, it became dim. The canopy was thick. Soon, however, after about 5 hours of travel, they arrived at another fork. They took a left, and continued, the road running alongside a valley. As they traveled, they soon came across the decaying body of a giant scorpion.

They spent the night just off the road. The tow sat in silence for some time. Loyran looked to his father, then back to the campfire, and back to his father again. "Father, what all do you know of whats happening in warfang? What spawned the chaos in the streets? What kind of Conspiracy is it?"

"I am afraid I do not know..." Amarak replied. "I just know that merchants have vowed to not do more business there form the poor treatment. And here I was thinking Meinsar would be like his father..." Amarak shook his head. "I guess it was too much to hope for. At least we aren't dictated by that city." Amarak lay down and closed his eyes. "Get some sleep, son."

Loyran looked at his father for some time, and finally, he complied. The following morning, they proceeded from their campsite, and proceeded into the Warfang wastes. They moved for some time, before a frightening shriek echoed throughout the area. "What was THAT!" Loyran asked, as he was filled with sudden terror.

"I don't know, but stay here. I'm going to investigate." Amarak said, clearly nervous himself. They had never heard such a shriek.

"Fathe,r le tme come with you-"

"Stay here, son! I don't want you getting hurt." And with that, Amarak took flight.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Amarak could have sworn he had heard the Shriek in this area. But all that was there was a roadblock, in the form of a corroded and fallen rock formation. Their was also some blood. After looking around some, he spotted a trail of blood going off of the path. He sniffed at it. Not a normal scent at all. Still, he followed it.

As he came over a small hill, he saw the trail wind down into a small cave. He followed closely. This blood was fresh. He followed it down into the cave. He saw a dark shape, curled into a ball ,and twitching occasionally. As he drew closer, he realized it was a young Dragoness, scarcely older than his own son. She had black scales, and a pinkish red belly.

Her neck had a horrible bite mark in it. He slowly approached her. "hey... are you okay?" he asked. She slowly and weakly lifted her head. She said nothing, but her now dull green eyes stared at him, as though he were an illusion. "who are you...?" the young Dragoness croaked, before her head hit the floor.

"Hey!" Amarak came up to her side, and checked her pulse. it was there, if barely. "what on earth happened to you?" he muttered. Slowly, he picked her up, and exited the cave. She groaned in pain quietly in her near-death slumber. Amarak made his way back too the wagon. He knew exactly who this Dragoness was. She was Cynder.

Soon enough, the wagon came into view. He came to a soft landing, and set Cynder down. Loyran came up. "Who's this?" he asked.

"Her? I think it's Cynder." Amarak said. Loyran looked at the bite wound on her neck. "Not good..." he muttered.

"get some healing supplies." Amarak said as he picked Cynder back up. He set Cynder gently into the back of the wagon, as Loyran came up with medical supplies, and brought them to the back of the wagon. Amarak took some cloth, and placed them on the wound on her neck. There was a good shot she wouldn't survive, Amarak knew, but he wasn't in allegiance with warfang, so he would help her.

Cynder looked around. "where am I?" she asked. It appeared to be some kind of barren wasteland. There were blood stains all over the ground. Then, came the dragon skeletons. Large and foreboding, half worn away by the harsh landscape around them. She took a step. "Hello! Is anyone here!" She called out.

Then, the dirt began to stir. Looking at it, she realized that it was breaking apart, and half decayed apes, cheetahs, and other creatures were pulling their way out of the ground. Towards her. "What's happening?" Cynder asked, terrified. She backed away slowly, as an entire army of half decayed corpses and skeletons rose form the ground.

Then, she saw him. Spyros corpse had also risen form the ground, and was advancing towards her. These were all of the beings she had killed, and let down, who didn't deserve it. She watched as the Zombie-like Spyro advanced towards her. She gulped. "Please... forgive me for what I've done to you." She cried weakly.

Spyro didn't seem to comprehend her words. She sighed, and bowed her head. "I'm sorry..." And the armies leapt forth. She screamed in indescribable agony as her flesh was ripped form her bones, and she saw his eyes Spyros dark, terrifying eyes, as he bit deep into her throat. Her screams died to whimpering, and a begging for mercy.

Suddenly, she woke up. She let out a cry of pain, and fear, and looked around, gasping for breath. She saw she was in a wagon. It was large with a number of crate,s barrels, and sacks in it. She finally regained her self control, and tried to stand. She was stopped by a young green dragon, about her age she hadn't noticed before.

"Easy, easy... You've had one helluva close call." the dragon said. Cynder stared blankly at him. Finally, she lay back down. "you should have left me to die..." she said.''


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Cynder didn't speak for some time after that. The wagon was parked outside the city, and Amarak took the goods to the castle personally, while Loyran stayed behind to make sure Cynder stayed hidden. He had placed a large cloth over her, and covered with some sacks. An hour later, Amarak returned and they began their trip back to the settlement.

As they went out of sight of the city, Loyran spoke. "We're going to Bigtree, The village in which we make our home." Loyran replied. "And furthermore, we're going to help you recover." Cynder blinked to that statement, and then lay her head back down.

"why expend the effort?" She asked.

"Because, we can't leave a fellow dragon to die. And besides, we aren't in alignment with warfang anyways. We simply trade with them occasionally. We know you're wanted there, until your ready to continue on your own, we'll help you recover." Loyran explained. Cynder didn't bother to look at him.

"You're wasting your time..." She muttered.

"I don't see why you think so." Loyran said.

"I lost my chance to kill Zemas, and Spyro is dead... Ive failed everyone." Cynder whimpered. "Zemas has won..."

"With an attitude like that he has." Loyran said, trying to sound encouraging.

"I've got the right attitude then..." Cynder said. Loyran was about to talk, when Cynder turned away form him. "Just leave me alone..." She said quietly. Loyran stared at this obviously suffering black Dragoness. Without another word, he turned, and exited the wagon.

It was night time of the following day, And Cynder hadn't spoken since her last discussion with Loyran.

A few dragons observed the wagon as it came in. They knew something was wrong, they could feel the new presence in the air. Amarak turned to Loyran. "Get her inside." he said. Nodding, Loyran hopped into the back.

He came back out with Cynder, helping her stay up, as her legs still were not entirely responsive. A few dragons murmured at the sight of the wanted black dragoness. Loyran moved slowly, letting Cynder keep up. Her head was low, and she didn't look to anyone. A truly young dragoness, not even old enough to fly began asking its mother some questions

"Is that Cynder?" She asked. Her mother nodded, and began to move the youngster away from Cynder. Cynder mind wandered back to that horrible moment in the swamp castle. She struggled not to cry. Finally, she entered the house. Loyran guided her to a back room where there was a simple bed. "This is where you'll be resting. Father has this place set up for medical purposes."

Cynder didn't speak, but instead moved slowly to the be,d and lay down. Loyran looked at her for a minute."Anything you need to help you sleep? A drink, some food? Anything at all?"

"No... Just to be by myself." Cynder replied. Loyran nodded slowly, and withdrew. Cynders mind wandered once again to Spyro, and the last time she had seen him. He may not have acted it, but she knew he had been scared to die. Cynder started whimpering to herself, and gradually, she fell asleep, into a cold, restless sleep.

She found herself once more trapped in the darkness of her nightmares. Screaming in agony as Spyro and others tore her to shreds.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Cynder awoke at about midday. She noticed a fresh bandage on her neck, and her back wound had some herbs held by other bandages on it. She flexed her limbs. They had regained most of their feeling, though her hind legs were still tingling quite a bit. She lay her head back down, remembering the nightmare.

"Hey." she heard Amarak say. She looked up at him. He had entered the room with some cooked meat hanging from his jaw. He lay it down next to her. She just stared at the meat. Finally, she took a small bite. Amarak watched her eat slowly. "what happened?" he asked, finally. Cynder looked at him with no answer.

"What happened with Spyro? Why does everyone think he and you killed king Zanatus?" Amarak asked.

"Well... It's all Zemas. He... Can manipulate the thoughts and minds of others. He's been doing it for days now, making people think that they traded with Spyro, instead of somebody else, and making everyone else believe the story." Cynder sighed. "And through that power, he managed to cause an event that got Spyro killed..."

"I'm so sorry." Amarak said simply. Their was a brief silence. "Have you given up?" Amarak asked, finally.

"What point is there in not giving up at this point?" Cynder replied to his question with one of her own. "Zemas got away, Now he's inside his castle, a place i cannot hope to breach." she curled up slightly. "I've failed."

"You're being too hard on yourself." Amarak said.

"I think I'm being perfectly reasonable..." Cynder mumbled, turning away from him. Amarak sighed with frustration, and turned away form her. Exiting the room, he turned to Loyran. "How is she?" Loyran asked.

"Not good. She's given up all hope. Something tells me she'll kill herself a this rate." Amarak replied. "Look, I want you to keep an eye on her. Make sure she doesn't do anything stupid. I'll handle the next few contracts myself."

"No problem." Loyran replied. Amarak smiled at his son.

"That's my boy." He said. Amarak turned away from Loyran, and went outside. Loyran went to the edge of the room in which Cynder lay. He was about to enter when he heard something. She was crying. He figured he'd leave her to herself for now, and went about his tasks. Finally, He went inside to check on her.

She was gone. "What the! Cynder!" He called out. She had run off, it seemed.

Cynder moved quietly behind houses, taking slow, unstable steps. Her legs still weren't fully negotiable. "I Can't stay with them..." She said quietly to herself. She had decided to abandon these friendly folk, for one reason: to not put any of them in danger. She couldn't add to her already heavy guilt. One more death at her fault, and she couldn't take it. Then, she heard Loyran calling her name. She ducked behind a tree, and waited.

It didn't take long for him to find her. He rounded the corner, and looked at her. "Cynder-"

"Just let me go..." Cynder said. "I just... I can't put anyone else in harms way. I've wronged too many already."

"Cynder, That's nonsense. You aren't putting anyone in danger by sitting in my back room healing. Please, think. If you leave now, where will you get? Where will you go?" Loyran asked her, dead serious in his tone, with a hint of sadness sand compassion. Cynder bowed her head.

"I don't know... Away from civilization..." She muttered.

"And so you can." Loyran replied. "But I implore you, wait until you're fully healed. You'll need your strength out there." He said. In his head, though, he wanted to help Cynder recover emotionally, not physically. He had never seen a Dragoness her age so broken, and it almost broke him just to see it. "Come on, let's get you inside."

Cynder decided not to argue, and followed him. She slept better then before that night. She was still wrecked by her nightmares, but at least she got some 8 hours. Her neck wound was almost entirely healed, and her back was also healing nicely. She spoke to no one that day, but moved around the back room some.

Just enough to keep her muscles flexed, and ready to move. And with her energy partially exerted from that, she slept much better that night.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Cynder exited the house the following morning. Her wounds were healed enough that she was ready to leave. "Hey." She heard Loyran say. She turned to face him. "You sure you want to go now? You can wait a few more days for your wounds to heal the rest of the way."

"I'm sure." Cynder replied. "thank you for looking after me. I appreciate that there are at least a few people in this world who aren't against me." Then came the sounds of many flapping wings. Cynder turned, and peered up through the trees. Her eyes widened. Four Warfang soldier dragons were swooping down. She turned to loyran. "He's found me. Get inside, and stay there." she said.

"he? You mean Zemas?"

"Yes! Now go!" Cynder snapped. Loyran nodded, and quickly darted inside. Cynder turned. The four dragons had landed, and a number of other dragons were gathering around. The leader of the four dragons, recognizable by his armor, spoke first.'We seek the outlaw Known as Cynder!" he called out.

"There is no such dragon here." Cynder heard an elderly Dragoness say. Cynder made her approach towards the soldiers.

"Don't you lie to us, Madam. We know she is hiding here!" one of the other dragons said coldly. Cynder made her way through the crowds, and came out the other side. "And so you'd be right." Cynder said.

"Ah, there you are." The leader said. He stepped up to Cynder. The two looked at each other for several moments. In the dragons eyes, Cynder could see a great deal of regret. "I'm sorry Cynder, but I have orders to execute you on sight."

"Then go ahead." Cynder said, bowing her head. Loyran watched what was happening from his house. He quickly made his way back out, and shouted. "Hey!" He quickly darted over, and Cynder looked up to find him between her and the bigger Dragon. "Loyran What the hell are you doing?" Cynder asked.

"Look here, Soldier. I don't care what your orders are, but this place is not under your jurisdiction! You have no power here, and nor does your king! So, if you think you can just barge in, and kill our guest... You have another thing coming!" Loyran snarled. "So, why don't you just piss off, and take your lackeys with you!"

The soldier stared at Loyran for several moments, then looked around. the other dragons who lived ehre seemed to agree with him. The elder dragon, of a deep yellow came forward. "The young one is right. Leave here, now." He said. The leader of the dragons looked around as the villagers were getting into fighting stances. Finally, the leader dragon sighed. "I was hoping to avoid this." he said.

Cynder watched, as the Dragon suddenly reared back, and tried to stomp down on Loyran, who barely leapt to the side in time. And just like that, chaos ensued. The other three soldiers dashed towards Cynder, but were intercepted by a mob of angry villagers. Cynder watched as Loyran suddenly came up to her. "Come on!" He shouted, grabbing her wrist.

He tried to lead her away from the fighting, but the leader dragon suddenly was there. He reared back, and breathed a wave of icy mist towards them. Loyran dodged to the side, and Cynder went with him. As Cynder landed, she heard a deafening explosion. One of the dragon soldiers had just blasted a house into pieces with a fireball, and the flames were spreading. Cynder watched as the soldiers were advancing towards her, knocking down and killing villagers as they came. Then, as one of the soldiers clawed a young, crying dragon to the side, something inside of Cynder snapped.

She let out an enraged roar, and charged.


End file.
